


Of Picnics and Sleepy Boyfriends

by FictionLover007, TheDevil_MadeMeDoIt



Series: You Wanna Dance? [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Indoor Picnic, M/M, Mentions of Lance - Freeform, Picnic, Pidge is a little shit, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy babies, Snapchat, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, mentions of Allura, mentions of keith - Freeform, pidge is salty, rover is a cat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-18 05:12:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10609965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FictionLover007/pseuds/FictionLover007, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDevil_MadeMeDoIt/pseuds/TheDevil_MadeMeDoIt
Summary: Pidge has (finally) been distracted for long enough that Shiro and Matt can have a little alone time together. Snapchat Shenanigans ensue and Mac 'n cheese is consumed.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is the first of a series of one shots that can be read independently of You Wanna Dance, though I highly recommend reading the fic too. You'll notice that 007 and I have two very different writing styles, and so some of these lil stories will be written completely different than others. YWD will be a marriage of both of our styles, so I guess we'll see how that works out.   
> This particular fic is 99% mine, and the first chapter of YWD is almost all 007, just for refrence.   
> Anyway, enjoy some Shmatt (Shatt?) cuddle time. 
> 
> -Devil

It was almost noon when Matt and Shiro found themselves on the floor of Matts workshop. This was the first time in weeks that they hadn’t been hounded by Matt's sibling, who had made a habit of coming around to Matt's shop during Shiros lunch breaks, because Pidge knew that that was where Shiro would be.

All that Shiro could think right now was “thank god for that stupid ally cat.” because Rover had taken up residence on Pidges lap, and he showed no signs of moving anytime soon. Matt and Shiro had run to their respective homes and had made a quick lunch to bring back to the shop with them. 

When they met back up about twenty minutes later, it was about eleven thirty. Matt laid down a thin blanket for the two to sit on (babe, it's a picnic. There's no picnic without the blanket. Not that Shiro was complaining, he had a lapful of boyfriend.) 

Matt, being the practical one in the relationship, had made the two of them sandwiches (pb&j for him, turkey, ham and cheese for Shiro.) while Shiro, being the five year old he is, made them mac ‘n cheese. He forgot plates, but did bring forks, so they just ended up eating out of the pot. Because they are adults. 

Both of them were on Snapchat, watching chaos unfold (as it usually did when Pidge, Lance, and Keith were in the same room) in Alluras ballet studio. Pidge kept snapping them, irritated that they couldn't ruin the boys’ impromptu picnic date on the floor. Matt keeps sending his sibling selfies that could only be described as disgustingly domestic. Shiro feeding him some mac ‘n cheese (So classy Matt. Get you a man who can cook). Shiro sends Pidge a series of photos, showing the progression of Matt edging closer to him, and eventually a selfie with Matt sitting in Shiros lap, because why not? Pidge is disgusted. 

The two boys make their way steadily through their food, stopping occasionally to watch their friends wreak havoc on Snapchat, and also to send Pidge gross and coupley pictures. By the time all of the food is gone, it’s almost one thirty, Rover is still on Pidges lap and Matt has started yawning so strongly that Shiro can almost feel his jaw cracking. It is not pleasant. 

“You're staying here too late, you know.” Shiro told Matt as the redhead emitted a huge yawn against Shiros neck. Matt shook his head and wound his arms around Shiros neck to get a better hold on his boyfriend/ pillow. 

“M’not.” Matt so eloquently intoned, shifting his head slightly so that he could be heard by his boyfriend. Shiro laughed at this and shook his head, upsetting Matts head from where it was laid on one of his shoulders. 

“You are. And you're going to take a nap, okay?” Not that Matt was really going to fight him on this point, seeing as he was clinging to Shiros chest like a koala and was almost completely asleep already. 

As carefully as he could, Shiro stood, holding Matt close to his chest. He walked over to the spiralling staircase that led up to what he had dubbed “Pidges Lair”, the tangle of silk ropes and pillows that created a second story in Matt’s shop. 

Shiro vowed that this was the only time that he would climb up here. He was having flashbacks of all of the torment that Matt's sibling had wrought him from this very spot. Yet, he continued towards the center of the suspended bed on his knees, because there was no way in hell he could confidently balance on this loft and carry his boyfriend and not fall flat on his face. 

When he reached the center, he lowered himself down onto his side, with Matt tucked under him, completely out at this point, a happy smile gracing his sleeping face. Shiro grinned and shuffled for a moment, digging his phone out of his pocket. He opened Snapchat and snapped a selfie of him and Matt all curled up together, trying to make it obvious where they were, just to further irritate Pidge. Once he deemed the picture suitable, he sent it to Pidge, who read it immediately. 

Shiro could almost hear them scream through the wall. 

And he tried. He really, really tried. But in the end, he couldn't hold in his laughter. The rapid rise and fall of his chest ended up shaking Matt awake, who smacked his chest lightly to get him to stop. 

Matt repositioned himself on top of of his boyfriends chest and grumpily put a finger over Shiros mouth.

“Shhhhhhhhhh, babe, s’fine.” Matt managed to mumble before promptly passing out again. Shiro managed to contain his snort of laughter this time, and he sent another snap to Pidge, this time with the caption “Deal with it” and horribly drawn sunglasses that didn't even manage to cover one of his eyes. 

He got Pidge flipping him off as a response. The cat still hadn't moved from his perch on Pidge’s lap.

Little did he know that Matt's sibling had saved every single one of these snaps. It took him years to find out. At his wedding, actually, where his husband- God it felt so weird to think of the word husband instead of boyfriend, yet it felt so right at the same time- showed the whole conversation during the reception. 

Pidge got salty again about that whole situation and tried to hide in a corner for a while. Matt remedied this by sitting on them until they shoved him away (consequently leaving him dumped in Shiros lap, which he was totally not gonna complain about) and went to dance with Keith, who was about as graceful as a chicken with his head cut off, no matter how hard Lance had tried to teach him. Pidge didn't mind though. It was better than their brother and his new husband being all gross and cute together. 

Shiro kept all of the pictures, and the one with Matt sleeping on top of him was framed and put on Shiros bedside table. Crappily drawn sunglasses and all.

**Author's Note:**

> Pidge loves Shiro and Matt's relationship. I see their disgust as a sort of running gag that's been going on between the three of them for a while. Also, is anyone else in love with Non Binary pidge? Because 007 and I are. 100%
> 
> -Devil


End file.
